Stolen
by littlemonkeyhands
Summary: A happy zoo visit goes wrong. Both boys are kidnapped, but one escapes. The other is left to the kidnappers wrath.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having trouble writing my other story, so I thought I write a short little story just to get my mind off things.**

 **Joe is 5 and Frank is 6.**

 **I own a cat, but not the Hardy Boys.**

 **000**

The man watched as the small, blonde headed boy tugged at his mother's skirt. She only glanced down at his then continued talking to who he presumed was her husband. The brown haired kid walked obediently by his mother's side, also ignoring his brother. The blonde kid let go of his mother's skirt to cross his arms over his chest and pout. The man smiled thinking about how perfect that this pair of boys would be.

000

Joe crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. No one seemed to want to listen to him. They had gone to the zoo, but it seemed as though his parents would not let him look at any of the animals. It was unfair. He tried to get his mother's attention again but she just shook her head at him. Joe then made up his 5 year old mind that he would stop walking and wait until someone noticed him. Unfortunately for him, someone had already noticed.

000

Laura talked quickly to her husband as she rushed her two children out of the zoo. Apparently there was a kidnapper loose and she did not want anything to happen to her two babies. She stopped suddenly.

"Fenton!" She cried out, "Where is Joe?!" Fenton stopped in his tracks and turned to his wife who was looking around and calling out for Joe. Fenton took off in the direction that he last saw his son.

"Joe! Joe!" He called as he ran through the crowd, looking everywhere. He finally saw his son standing still in a middle of a crowd with a big pout on his face. Fenton ran up to him.

"JOE! How could you do that!? You scared us! There is someone bad here and we need to get out NOW!" Joe looked at his father and said,

"No one was listening to me so I stood here until somebody did."

"Well now I am paying attention to you so come to me." Joe looked mad, but he complied. He walked back to where his wife and other son was standing. Fenton sometimes wished that Joe could be more like Frank. Frank always listened, was respectful, and kind.

When he caught up with his wife, suddenly Joe complained loudly,

"I gotta go pee!" Laura sighed and looked to her husband. Fenton looked around and spotted a bathroom.

"Alright," he said, "I'll let you go to the bathroom but you have to go quickly, Okay?"

"Okay." Joe complied. Fenton led his son to the bathroom and Frank asked,

"Could I go too?"

"Yes," Fenton answered, then said quietly so that Joe could not hear, "take care of Joe." Frank nodded. He would always take care of his little brother. Always.

000

The man smiled as the two boys entered the bathroom alone. He walked in to the bathroom too. The man saw that the boys were just washing their hands. There was no one else in the bathroom. Perfect. He quickly grabbed the blonde kid and clamped a hand over his mouth. The brown headed his whirled around and started to yell, but stopped when the man said,

"Scream and your brothers dies." The brown haired kid shut his mouth. The man cornerd the brown headed kid and stuck a needle in the blonde kids arm. He felt the kid sag in his arms. He then grabbed the brown haired kid and did the same. He put both of them in the covered stroller he had stolen and took the back entrance out.

 **So wat do ya think? I have not abandoned The Place of No Return just am having some trouble writing it so I'm doing this for a side project. It will probably be only 4 or 5 chapters long. Rate and Review if you have the urge to! Thanks!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAAACK!**

 ***everyone screams in terror***

 **Thanks for all the reviews and such, they make my day!**

 **Anyhow, here's next chapter!**

 **A computer, a dog, a million dollars, the Hardy Boys. I own none of these things.**

 **000**

Laura stood outside the bathroom protectively, when a middle aged woman with red hair came running up to her. She started talking almost immediately.

"Your two boys have blonde and brown hair right?"

"Um, yes why do you ask?" Laura answered getting slightly worried. Fenton looked at the woman then to his wife. This couldn't be good.

"I saw a man, he was wearing a blue polo with black jeans, he had them, your two boys, he had them!" Laura was officially scared.

"What?!" She cried out looking to Fenton. Fenton's eyes widened when he realized that her description of the person was exactly who had walked in to the bathroom with his boys. He rushed in to the bathroom and yelled,

"Frank! Joe!" When there was no reply he opened both stall door. Nothing. He ran out of the bathroom and told his frightened wife,

"Give me your phone, sweetie, I need to call the cops!" Laura complied, scared. Fenton grabbed the phone and dialed the three numbers he knew all to well.

"911 emergencies what is your emergency?"

"Yes, my sons have been kidnapped." Beside him, Laura gasped.

000

The kidnapper also known as Ryan Stern tossed the boys in the back of his truck. He had done a sloppy job on duct taping their wrists, but they were only children, they couldn't be that strong. He pulled out of the zoo parking lot and took off down the street. About 3 miles after he ditched the car, took the boys out, and called his boss.

"Do you have another delivery?" asked his boss.

"Why yes I do," said Ryan.

"Good I'll be there in five."

Ryan waited about seven minutes then finally heard the car pull up.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic."

"Understandable, I had to drive in it to."

"So, who are the two boys?"

"I dunno," Said Ryan, "they were just at the zoo and they looked perfect. The blonde one is wild and stubborn, and the brown haired one is calmer and less stubborn."

"Nicki is gonna like that one. She apparently has a thing for blondes," Ryan's boss also known as Charlie Yemen said. They drove on in silence until there was a moan from the back.

"Stop the car," Ryan commanded. Charlie did what he said.

Ryan went to the back of the car to see which boy had woken up. He opened the trunk and saw a big pair of frightened brown eyes looking at him. It didn't surprise Ryan that this kid had woken up first. He looked older and was about a foot taller. Usually the oldest person wakes up first because they are the biggest and the drug wears off faster. Ryan smiled as the kid's eyes widened in fear.

000

Fenton stood inside the police station. He was scared, angry, and very, very worried. He had just learned that his sons had been kidnapped by Ryan Stern, a pretty famous kidnapper know for taking kids ages 3 to 9. He was trying to find a way to tell his wife without upsetting her too much. He realized there was really no way to tell your wife that your sons had probably been kidnapped by a psycho nicely. He walked back into the waiting room to Laura. When she saw him she immediately stood up and said,

"Did you find them?"

Fenton shook his head but then said, "No, but we do know who took them, which could help us."

"Who took them?!"

"Sweetie, you should probably sit down for this," Fenton told her. Laura took a seat then asked quietly,

"Fenton who took them?"

"Ryan Stern." Laura's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"But isn't he the one who takes them and beats kids and sends photos and hurts them and then calls you to let you talk to them but only for a little while and then he beats them to death?!" Laura asked talking fast and almost hyperventilating. Fenton sat down next to his wife and hugged her.

"Shhh, well find them before that. Its ok sweetie, its ok."

But really his wife had been right. Ryan Stern was a famous kidnapper who did almost the same thing to all of his victims. In the first couple days he would send pictures to the family of their children, sometimes beaten, sometimes chained to the wall, and many other horrid things. Sometime after that he would let you talk to your children, but only for a short amount of time. After that there would be about two weeks of nothing. Only some people had the next step, it depended on whether or not your child was still alive, Ryan would let you talk to you kid one last time. Then usually after that the body of your child would be found in a public park. Dead.

Fenton shook his head to clear his mind. He would not think of that. He WAS going to find his boys before any of that happened.

000

Ryan pulled the brown haired kid out of the trunk and put him on the street. He then closed the blonde who was still knocked out back in the trunk. He picked up the other kid who had not moved from where he had put him. He brought his up front and put his between him and Charlie. He ripped of the duct tape from over his mouth. A small yelp came from the boy.

"So sweetheart, what is your name?" asked Charlie in a voice dripping with false sweetness. Frank said nothing, scared. Ryan spoke up next,

"Now, if you be a good boy and answer all our questions, we won't hurt your brother okay?" Franks eyes widened again and he nodded.

"So let me ask again," said Charlie, "What is your name?"

"Frank," came the timid reply.

"And your brother?"

"Joe," Frank said.

"What nice names!" Ryan said with sarcasm. He was already bored with this Frank kid.

000MEANWHILE000

Joe's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up only to hit his head against something hard. He winced in pain. _Where am I?_ Joe thought. He then remember having to go to the bathroom and being taken with Frank. _FRANK! Where is Frank!_ The car suddenly lurched and Joe's head slammed into the side of the truck. His world erupted into darkness.

000

 **Second chapter is done!**

 **Yay!**

 **What did you think?**

 **If you have any suggestions about what should happen, tell me in the comments! I will gladly take them!**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story!**

 **P.S. Don't worry Frank fans, he WILL be wild and brave and stick up for his brother.**

 **You're asking then why has he not done anything to protect his bro?**

 **I answer that with this- Frank is smart and creative, when he is not brave, he is planning something.**

 **Also, I agree with the mother power idea, though im entirely sure how to do it.**

 **I own NOTHING**

 **000**

The car jolted to a stop. Both Charlie and Ryan got out, Ryan pulling Frank out with him. He set Frank on the sidewalk. He walked to the trunk and pulled out Joe, who was totally unconscious. Ryan sighed, then asked Charlie,

"Hey, do you have something to wake him up?" Charlie nodded and went back into the car. He brought back a water bottle. Ryan took it and poured it on Joe. Joe's blue eyes shot open and he tried to gasp, but had a piece of duct tape over his mouth so it was just sort of a snorting sound. Ryan laughed. Charlie then said,

"Hey help me unload the rest of the van. We can just leave them here because Frank is a weakling and Joe is disorientated."

Ryan nodded and walked back to the car.

000

Frank smiled. He had gotten them to do what he wanted them to do, leave him alone with Joe. At the moment Joe was trying to get the duct tape off his mouth. Frank moved over to him and took it off. He looked at Joe and was surprised to see him crying. Joe didn't really cry a lot.

Frank cleared his mind and focused on the mission. He WOULD get his brother to safety. He crawled down to his brother feet and started working on the duct tape that was around Joe's feet. It took a while to get it off because Frank's hands were tied together. When he finally got it off he said in a whisper to Joe,

"Okay, I got this off and I'm going to cause a distraction. When I do you need to run down the road and go into the woods. Then you need to find a gas station, police station, anything, and get a phone to call the cops, okay?" Joe started to nod but then stopped and said,

"Wait, but what about you? What will happen to you?"

"Joe, I'll be fine, don't worry about me you just have to do what I say. I'll be fine if you do what I just said."

"But Frankie, I'm not gonna leave you behind!" Frank sighed at his little brother's stubbornness.

"Look, this is no time for arguing, you just gotta do it!"

"Fine. But you won't hurt right?"

"Of course not," Frank promised his little brother. He had his fingers crossed.

000

Laura slammed down the phone. The police were getting nowhere. She was going to take matters into her own hands. She went down to her husband's office and went on to his computer. Time to do some research. She found every single news article and magazine article she could on the kidnappings of Ryan Stern. She found that Ryan always stayed in the town that the kids where in at the place where they were kidnapped. It was like he was dangling their kids in front of their noses. Because of that fact, she concluded, Frank and Joe were still in Bayport. She shut down the computer and headed up stairs to tell Fenton. She found Fenton passed out on the coffee table, snoring. Laura smiled for the first time since the kidnapping. She got a pen and paper and quickly wrote him a note on what she had found, the told him at the bottom that she was going for a drive. She left the note by him and walked out the door.

000

Frank watched as the kidnappers started to walk back towards them. _Now or never,_ Frank thought. He looked at his brother, who nodded at him. Frank suddenly cried out,

"Owwwww! OWWEY! My head hurrrtss! OWWWW!"

The kidnappers rushed toward him and turned their back on Joe, because all of their focus was on Frank. They failed to see Joe rushing off down the street until Charlie turned his head toward Joe and yelled,

"HEY! He's getting away!" Charlie threw Frank to Ryan then took off after Joe.

"You played us you little punk!" Ryan yelled him angrily.

"You will never, EVER, hurt my brother. Ever." Frank yelled at him.

"Oh, really?" Ryan said smiling as he turned to look toward the street. Charlie was holding a struggling Joe in his arms and was pulling him back where Frank and Ryan were. "We'll see about that."

000

 **YAZEES! Another chapter done. sorry its a short one. I hope i did what everyone asked for!**

 **Thanks yall for commenting! Your opinions make the story better! (i hope)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **If you feel like it, drop in a review!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Is it weird that I am also excited to see what happens to the boys even though I know what going to happen to them cuz I am writing the story?**

 **You should be glad I don't own the Hardy Boys.**

 **000**

Laura knew that her boys had only been missing for about a day, but seemed longer. Like weeks even. When she and Fenton had gotten married, they had known right away that they had wanted kids. When she had Frank they were overjoyed. He was a little replica of his father. Brown hair, big brown doe eyes. He had a sweet personality but still had a fire that most kids didn't have. Joe came along one year later. He resembled Laura more than Fenton, with blonde hair, and big blue saucers for eyes, but his personality was something that they had never seen before. He was stubborn, they knew that from the start. He always was so curious, well, so was Frank, but Joe's curiousness always got him into trouble. Laura thought of the time where Joe had discovered the knife drawer, and since Frank was taller than him, had convinced Frank to get him one of these so called "Dangerous Knives". He wanted to see what all the danger was about. Frank, being the mature one of the two, was skeptical, but then got curious too, so got a knife from the drawer. Joe had grabbed it, then accidentally dropped it on his foot. Laura still remembered Frank rushing into her room, saying that Joe had dropped a knife on his foot, and Laura thinking of the worst possible things that could have happened to him, rushed into the room where she found Joe staring at his foot fascinated. He had just nicked the side of his foot, but it was deep enough that he would have a scar, and blood was coming out. Joe was just staring at his foot. Laura asked worriedly,

"Sweetie Pie, are you okay?" Joe had just smiled and asked,

"Mommy why is their ketchup coming out of my foot?" Frank had then looked at me, confused and asked,

"Wait! That's ketchup?" Laura had tried to hide her laugh. Later, when Joe's foot was all bandaged, she talked to them about what blood was, and why they should not play with knives.

Laura laughed a little at the memory. That was the second time she had laughed since the kidnapping.

000

Frank watched as Joe was carried up the street toward him and Ryan. He gulped as Ryan said to Charlie,

"Hold our little actor here, back, so I can teach him that I can do whatever I want." Charlie set Joe down on the cement, then went over to Frank and put him in a headlock. Ryan smiled then started to walk slowly over to Joe. He was halfway there when the sound of a vehicle was heard.

"Crud! Get inside!" Charlie said grabbing Frank and running into the house. Ryan roughly yanked Joe to his feet and ran into the house too. All four of them watched as a random pick-up truck drove by. Charlie and Ryan looked relived that it hadn't been a police cruiser or something. Ryan suddenly spun around and slapped Joe so hard that he fell down. Frank tried to run at him, but was held back by Charlie. He remembered screaming Joe's name as Ryan hit him time and time again, and Joe's cries of pain being so loud. Something wacked Frank on the back of the head and that was the last thing he remembered until his world went pitch-black.

000

Fenton woke up and stretched, happy. That was until he remembered what had happened in the last day. It seemed so much longer that one day that Joe and Frank had been taken. He looked down and saw the note that Laura had left him. Of course! He should have thought to look at the patterns of the kidnappings. He shot out of his seat and drove to the police station. _They must have more information about this than just the internet._ Fenton thought to himself on the ride there. He walked into the police station and immediately found Chief Collig's office. He walked in without knocking and told him what his wife had found. He and Collig got to work.

000

Laura drove silently, thinking over if she had missed anything from the zoo, when suddenly a red pick-up truck appeared to her left. She thought nothing of it until it started coming closer to the side of her car. She stepped on the gas. The truck followed her. Laura was panicked. What should she do? There really was nothing to do. She took a hard left and willed her mini-van to go faster. Of course, the pick-up truck caught up to her and rammed her side. Laura's car tumbled over into the ditch, rolling over and over again until it finally laid still.

000

Joe awoke to pain. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had gotten hurt countless times, but this time topped them all. It was like his body was on fire, lava coursing through his veins. He opened his eyes and looked around to where he was. He had been chained to the wall, his arms above his head. Frank's arm and leg had been chained to the bed. _Mommy where are you?_ Joe wondered before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

000

Charlie looked outside to where the red pick-up was being parked by a happy looking Nicki. She jumped out of the truck and locked it. She walked to Charlie and said,

"It's done. I still don't know why you wanted me to kill a random civilian. Where's Ryan?"

Charlie responded with,

"She was the mom of the two boys we just got yesterday. Ryan is tending to them now. He's in the basement."

"Ahh, that makes sense. Yay, let's go meet the kiddies! What do ya want to me to do to them?"

Charlie smiled then told her,

"Be the good guy."

"Umm, what?" asked a confused Nicki.

"Be nice to them. Get them to trust you. Give them hope. Make it seem like you're going to help them." Nicki waggled her eyebrows.

"I can do this. Does Ryan know about your plan?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

000

Ryan was just checking on the two boys and had found that only Frank was awake when Nicki walked in. Ryan knew what Nicki was going to do so wasn't worried when she started yelling at him for hurting the two kids. She screamed at him to get out. He complied. She was actually pretty scary when she fake angry.

000

Frank watched as a girl who looked about 20 yelled at Ryan, who ran from the room. She squatted down by Frank, and in a soft voice said,

"Hi. My name's Nicki. I'm Charlie's sister." Frank's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no worry I won't hurt you. I hate my brother and his profession. He is an evil man. Speaking of Charlie, did he hurt you?" Frank shook his head then said,

"No, he didn't hurt me, but the other guy, Ryan, hurt my brother. If you hate your brother so much then why are you here?" Nicki went over to Joe and looked at his injuries, then answered Frank with,

"Your brother's injuries won't be permanent but will leave a bruise. I am here because I work for him, but against my will. He threatened to kill my mum if I didn't help him." Frank nodded in understanding then said,

"So, will you help us get out of here?" Nicki looked at the floor, clearly sad.

"No, I can't I….I'm sorry, if I do he'll kill my mum. I'm sorry I wish I could. I can get you some food though. Do you want anything?" Frank nodded again and said,

"Could I have a sandwich or something? But get one for Joe too, please."

Nicki nodded, biting her lip, then asked,

"Well I now know your brother's name is Joe and you know my name is Nicki, so what is your name?"

"Frank."

"Well Frank, I will be right back with that sandwich." She stood up to leave, and as she was halfway out the door, Frank said,

"You shouldn't be controlled by these mean men." Nicki stopped. She looked back and gave a small smile to Frank, then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

000

Ryan watched Nicki as she came up the stairs, he face changing from sadness and remorse to happiness and pleasure in a second. She was such a good actor. He asked her,

"So what did you tell them?"

"That I am Charlie's sister, and he is threatening to kill my mum if I don't work for him."

Ryan laughed then asked her,

"Did they buy it?"

"Of course they did! Little kids are so gullible. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go make Frank and his little brother a sandwich."

000

 **Another Chapter DONE!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I tried to make this chapter longer. I think I succeeded.**

 **Do you like Nicki?**

 **Review to tell me what you think!**

 **BYE!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup? Hope you're having a good day today!**

 **Sorry for this being late I had HORRIBLE writers block. Also life reared its ugly little head and got in the way.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**

 **I wish owned a lot of things that I don't, including the Hardy Boys.**

 **000**

Laura awoke to darkness. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself. Then she realized that she had just been pushed off the road. She tried to move but was stopped by the horrible pain in her back and legs. Laura gasped. She was injured, she knew that for a fact now. She didn't really remember where she was. _I must have a small concussion or something_. She told herself. She reached her arm slowly to her purse. It was just out of reach. Laura knew she needed to call someone, anyone, the cops, Fenton. She thrust her arm out just a little bit further, crying out in pain, and grabbed her purse. She got her phone from her purse and unlocked it. She eyes widened when she realized she had been unconscious for almost 2 hours. She quickly went to her contacts and dialed Fenton.

000

Fenton and Collig had been making great progress. They had tracked old phone calls and they all seemed to lead to houses that were relatively close to each other. They were tracking the last phone call when Fenton's phone started to ring. He looked at it. It was Laura. He picked it up and immediately said,

"Hey sweetheart we got a ton of leads! We got it narrowed it down to-"

"Fenton." Fenton heard the panic in his wife's voice.

"Sweetie what's wrong."

"I, I was forced off the road. I'm definitely hurt, but I don't know where exactly." Fenton paled, then asked her,

"Do you know where you are or where you were driving?"

"I…. I don't know. I can't remember. The last place I remember driving is River Canyon Dr. after that I don't know."

Fenton slammed his hand against the desk making Collig jump. He then said to Laura,

"We'll be there soon, okay? Hang in there. I love you."

"Fenton I'm scared. Please come quick."

"Don't worry I'll be there soon." He hung up. Collig looked at him worriedly.

"What happened?" He asked. Fenton told him.

"Let's go, we will take my car." Collig told him as he grabbed his keys.

000

Joe woke up shortly after Nicki had left. He groaned loudly. When he opened his eyes he say Frank looking at him. Frank gave him a small smile and said,

"Hi." Joe tried to smile back. He was tired. And hungry. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom. He wanted to be comfortable, not chained to a wall. Frank broke through his thoughts by saying,

"Not everyone is bad here, you know. There is a girl whose name is Nicki, and she is gonna bring us a sandwich. She only works for these bad guys cuz Charlie is threatening her. She will be back soon."

As if on cue, Nicki was back with two plates, both having sandwiches on them, two drinks that looked something like milk, and a key. She smiled pleasantly at Frank, unlocked his cuffs, and handed him his plate and drink. She went over to Joe, did the same, then asked,

"So, you must be Joe?"

"Ya," Joe replied looking at her suspiciously. Joe didn't think that anyone in this house could be nice. He half expected her to hit him. Nicki smiled at him then said,

"Hey, I promise I won't hurt you okay?"

"People break promises." Joe told her. Nicki gave him a half smile.

"Not this time," She told him.

000

Nicki was having a hard time not slapping this Joe kid. He was so annoying! _Don't blow it,_ She told herself regaining control. She said her goodbye's and walked upstairs, closing the door behind her. She went up to Ryan and asked,

"Can I please, please, be the one to kill the blonde one?" Ryan laughed and asked,

"Is he creating trouble?"

"No just being a little-"

"Language, we do have kids in the house,"

"He is being an annoying little brat." Ryan grinned, then told her,

"Well, I'll go break his spirit with news about his mom." Ryan walked downstairs and opened the door. The two boys were just finishing eating. They both looked up at him at the same time. Joe's eyes widened and he scooted back a little further, and Frank just went closer to his brother. Ryan smiled at them and started talking.

"Hello dears, I have some good and bad news for you. What one would you like to have first?" Frank and Joe said nothing, they just stared at him.

"Fine, I'll start with the good news. You get to have a phone call home today! Yay! How about that?"

Frank answered him with,

"You're not going to get away with this. Mommy and Daddy will find you and then you will go to jail."

Ryan smiled.

"And that's the bad news. You're mother got in a car accident, meaning we pushed her car off the road, killing her. Don't worry it probably was painless!"

Both boys just stared at him. Then after a couple seconds Joe whispered,

"no."

"Yes, my boy she is dead, dead as a-"

He was interrupted by Joe when he suddenly started screaming, picked up his plate and smashed it on the side of Ryan's head stunning him. Frank gaped for about 4 seconds, then grabbed his brothers hand and yelled,

"Come on lets go!"

They ran upstairs, past Nicki who had started chasing them, and out the door. They ran like they had never run before.

000

 **I'm not really sure if I like this chapter, but tell me what you think.**

 **Also tell me what you think should happen next!**

 **Don't worry for all of you who don't want them to get away, I have many things planned.**

 **Review if you feel like it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **BY!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I guess my story will be longer than 4 or 5 chapters!**

 **Thanks you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **I don't own the Hardy boys. If I did then I would not be writing fanfiction.**

 **000**

Frank didn't remember ever running so fast in all his life, but then again he had never been in a situation like this ever. After Joe had smashed a plate on Ryan's head, they had run up the stairs, through the kitchen and out the door. After they had made it out the door, they had run into the woods, because Frank knew that in the woods it would be the hardest to find them. It wasn't really fair, two little kids against two grown-up with much longer legs. Frank knew that if they had stayed on the road, they would have been caught immediately, but in the woods they could find somewhere to hide. Frank could hear Joe breathing hard. They had to find somewhere to hide, now.

000

Nicki spun around as she heard footsteps behind her, eye's widening as she realized that it was the two brats. She yelled to Ryan, then started chasing after them. Ryan soon caught up to her. Nicki turned her head as she ran to see the side of Ryan's head bleeding.

"What happened?" She yelled to him.

"Blondie smashed a plate on my head." Nicki rolled her eyes then continued to look for the two boys. She realized that they had gone in the woods. Dang, those kids were smart. It annoyed her. She did a 180 turn and ran into the woods, catching a glimpse of the two boys. She ran after them, her long legs pumping. He foot caught on a root and she tumbled to the ground. Nicki quickly got up and surveyed the area. The kids were nowhere to be seen.

000

Laura was scared and cold. Both of these things were bad. Laura had been temporarily reassured when Fenton had told her that he would be there soon, but it had been almost an hour. She had tried to call him again, but her phone had run out of battery. _Fenton will come soon. Fenton will come soon. Fenton will come soon,_ she repeated to herself over and over. She kept saying this even as her vision started to blur and she started getting sleeping. It was also the last thing she thought as darkness overtook her.

000

Fenton was starting to get very worried. He had been looking for his wife for over an hour and he and Collig still had had no luck. He had gone to the street that she had last remembered, and gone everywhere in a 5 mile radius of it, but still, nothing. They had nothing. That was until he got a yell from Collig saying,

"I FOUND HER!"

Fenton immediately ran over to where Collig was and gasped. The wreckage was horrible the car was on its side, and he could not see Laura. Fenton whipped out his phone but was stopped when Collig said to him,

"I already called an ambulance." Fenton nodded and ran down to the now totaled minivan. He called for Laura. There was no response. The ambulance came about 5 later. Four of them went to the car and started digging Laura out and 2 others came to talk with Fenton and Collig. Fenton was in the middle of answering a question when he saw his wife. She was unconscious, deathly pale, one of her legs was a strange angle, and the other was bleeding profusely, and yet she was still beautiful. He ran to her side and asked the paramedic,

"Will she be okay?" The paramedic responded with,

"Probably, but we are not sure what the extent of her injuries are yet."

Fenton nodded numbly. This was all too much. Collig came and hugged him as he cried.

000

When they found a good hiding spot, Joe almost cried with relief. He was hurting again, and he was hungry. He told this to Frank but he had just told him that they would get food when they got to safety. _Aren't we already safe?_ Joe thought to himself. A shout not far away gave him his answer.

000

Ryan was mad. He had lost Charlie's captives. He would probably get fired. Literally. He had almost given up hope when at last he heard breathing. Two little boys breathing, to be specific.

"NICKI!" he yelled, "I found them!" Nicki came running toward him.

"WHERE!" Ryan pointed and they took off running in that direction. The two boys came out of their hiding spots and started running again to. But this time they were not going to get away. Ryan lunged at them, but only succeeded in tackling one of them. He looked down and saw that it was the younger brother. He heard a shout through the trees.

"Ryan! I lost the other one!"

Ryan shouted back,

"It's okay I got the blondie. We don't need two. One will work just fine."

Ryan looked at the boy in his arms. His face wasn't showing any emotion, but his eyes betrayed him, pure terror was those eyes. Ryan didn't bother smiling at him. His just said to the boy, Joe, if he remembered correctly,

"Remember what you did to my head? Yeah? Well this is what it felt like." Ryan slammed Joe's head against a tree. Joe fell limp in his arms.

000

When Collig got home that day he merely walked into his house, found his wife, then curled up beside her and cried. She cried with him.

"I love you, darling, and I realized today that I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too. More than anything. And what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

Collig smiled at his wife. It wasn't fair what had happened to his friend Fenton, but it did make him realize that he needed his wife and life would not be that same if she was hurt.

000

 **CHAPTER 6 IS DONE! YAY!**

 **How did you like it?**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **Question- Based on my writing, how old do you think I am?**

 **Answer me in the comments and I will tell you the real answer in the next chapter!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **BYE!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO!**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!**

 **A SUPER special thanks to all those who answered my question.**

 **I am actually 14. Some of you got pretty close!**

 **Nope. Still don't own it.**

 **000**

Frank didn't know how long he had been running when he realized that Joe wasn't beside him. He didn't hear anyone chasing him anymore, so he stopped running. Looking around wildly, he called out for Joe. Nothing. Frank's eyes widened when he thought of the possibility that Joe had been caught. _No way. If anyone would have been caught it would have been me!_ Frank told himself. He decided to see if he could find his way out of the woods, and find a gas station or something like that. Once he had done that he would get someone to help him find Joe. If he had been caught, then he needed to get to him, and soon. They would hurt his brother. This thought is what motivated him to run the rest of the way until he found a road. He almost collapsed of relief when he saw it. It was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen. But no, there was no stopping, he had to get to a phone. He was just about to pick a direction to walk, a car came into sight, and seeing Frank slowed down, then stopped. The man rolled down the window and called out to Frank,

"Hey, kid what are you doing out here?"

"Um.. I got…. lost."

"Do you need a ride? I get you pretty much anywhere, I have no plans."

"Can you get me to a gas station? I just gotta call my parents."

"Yeah, sure, come on in," he told Frank opening the passenger door. Frank climbed in, enjoying being in a car without being tied up. He strapped on his seatbelt as the car started. He was vaguely aware of the man saying something, but he was already asleep before he could process it.

000

The kid who he picked up looked familiar. He didn't know why because he knew that he had never seen the kid before. He was asking if the kid minded if he played some music, but when he looked over at him, he was already asleep. _Must have had a hard day,_ he thought. He stared at the kid for a moment longer, his eyes widening as he realized who he was. He was the kid from the news! The kid who had gotten kidnapped with his brother! He quickly did a U-turn and made his way to the nearest police station.

000

Fenton had rode with Laura in the ambulance all the way to the hospital. When they finally reached it, he collapsed in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. He promptly fell asleep, but was soon awakened by a voice saying,

"Family of Laura Hardy?" Fenton shook himself awake and stood up. The doctor, a tall man with grey eyes and black hair, who looked to be about 30, nodded and said,

"This way. I will talk to you in my office." The doctor let Fenton to an office that was marked, 'Dr. Gordon'. When Fenton sat down in one of the plushy chairs, he started talking.

"Your wife is in stable condition. She broke one of her legs, she needed blood transfusions, and she had a slight concussion. She might need some physical therapy to get her leg working right again, since it was pretty badly broken, and in several places, but other than that she is doing fine."

"When can I see her?" Fenton asked.

"Right now actually, she is in room 148." Fenton smiled in gratitude at the doctor, then left the office and made his way down to Laura's room. She was sleeping when he got there. Fenton smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly, not wanting to wake her. He sat in a chair next to her bed, and fell asleep.

000

Ryan threw Joe over his shoulder and jogged back to the house. When he got there, both Charlie and Nicki were packing their bag. Ryan looked at them quizzically, then asked,

"Why are you guys packing? Where are we going?" Charlie glanced briefly at him, then replied,

"When Nicki came back, she told me what happened. If the kid survives in the woods, and calls the cops, we need to get out of here, with the blonde. You should start packing too."

"Where are we going?" Nicki stopped packing and answered,

"We're leaving New York. We're going to go to the border of New Jersey. We still want to be close to Bayport, but not in it. We are probably going to use Charlie's house up there."

"Cool. I'll start packing. What should I do with blondie?" Nicki grinned, then said,

"Leave him to me. He doesn't need to think I'm the good guy anymore."

Ryan handed Joe to Nicki, then went up to his room to pack.

000

Fenton was awakened by his phone ringing. He groggily answered it.

" _Fenton Hardy?"_

"Uh, yeah that me. Who is this?"

" _This is the South Bayport Police Department. We have some great news."_

"Yeah?"

" _Sir, we have found your son. We were wondering if we could get your location, so that we can bring him home. A man named Drew Nance found him on the side of the road. Once he figured out he was your missing kid, he brought him here."_

"YOU FOUND HIM! Yes! Yes! Wait. Just one?"

" _Yes, sir, just one. He has, um, brown hair. Could you please tell us your location?"_

"Oh, yes, sorry, I am at the West Bayport Hospital right now, you can just bring him here. I can get a doctor to check up on him while I am here."

" _We are on our way."_ Fenton hung up the phone overjoyed that they had found Frank. But, Joe, what had happened to Joe then?! His thought were interrupted by a voice asking,

"Fenton, who was that?"

"Laura! You're awake! That was the police department. They found Frank!" Laura grinned widely, but then asked,

"What about Joe?" Fenton shook his head and answered,

"They didn't say anything about Joe. I'm…. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Also, Frank might know where Joe is anyway." Fenton nodded squeezing his wife's hand. He then looked to her through tears and told her,

"I am so glad you're okay. I thought that you died."

"But I didn't, so don't be sad, I'm okay. K?" Fenton nodded then smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Fenton said jumping up. He walked to the door then opened it. A police man who nametag read 'Craig' stood at the door. Behind him was Frank.

000

 **YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYA. A SEMI HAPPY ENDING FINALLY!**

 **Did you see what I did in the middle of the story? I named a guy Drew Nance! GET IT?! No? Oh, okay. IT'S LIKE NANCY DREW EXCEPT AS A MAN! Still no? …..**

 **Leave a review and tell me what should happen next if you have ideas!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI THERE! HOW'S IT GOING?**

 **Thank you for all the support!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **I'm just borrowing the boys for a while. I'll put them back, I promise.**

 **000**

"Fenton Hardy?" Craig asked the man in who answered the door. There was no reply. Craig was just about to ask it again when the man said,

"Frank!" and then the little boy who he drove to the hospital ran into the man's arms. Craig now knew that it was Fenton Hardy, there was no doubt in his mind. He smiled to himself as he watched Father and son embrace each other. Fenton then looked up and thanked the guard, then told him he could go if he wanted. Craig smiled at him, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

000

Charlie packed his things without any thought. He really didn't care what he left behind, they would be long gone by tonight. The last thing they needed to do was give the kid a phone call home. Then they would leave. Charlie's thoughts wandered back to when he found Nicki, just a small orphan girl, only 9 years old, living on the streets. He had at first thought about kidnapping her, but realized that this could be a possible companion for him. He went up to the girl, who cowered in terror, and asked in a soft voice,

"Hey, girly, I have a place you can live, and food, and a bed, if you work for me?" Nicki had shook her head, and started to back away.

"Hey, no, it's fine, I would never hurt you, I promise."

"People break promises," came the small voice.

"Not this time."

Nicki had then agreed to come and had grown up with him ever since. There was nothing weird about it. Nicki treated Charlie like a brother and Charlie treated her like a sister, even though they were not close in age. Nicki had just turned 21 a week ago, while Charlie was turning 39 in a couple months. A voice that came from the basement shook him out of his thoughts.

"I knew you couldn't be nice! You're mean just like everyone else." Charlie just rolled his eyes and went to put his last bag in the car.

000

Nicki had just placed Joe on the ground when he woke up. Nicki grinned this was going to be fun. She looked at him and said,

"Uh oh! Someone didn't run fast enough!" Joe's eyes visibly widened as he remembered where he was. He wasn't chained to the wall so he clamored to his feet and started to run towards the door. Nicki laughed and grabbed him.

"Naughty Naughty. Do you know what we do to naughty boys?" Joe shook his head, confused. Why was Nicki being mean? Nicki smiled and said,

"We punish them." She picked Joe up and pinned him against the wall. Joe, suddenly realizing he had been played, shouted,

"I knew you couldn't be nice! You're mean just like everyone else!" Nicki laughed and said,

"Took you long enough dummy. Now this," She said taking something from her pocket, "Is a knife." She grinned evilly as he squirmed, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Now, Joe, stop struggling, you deserve this!" Joe stopped struggling and looked at her strangely. He asked,

"What? No, I didn't, you're mean. I don't deserve it." Nicki smiled as she realized that she could do some damage that went beyond physical to this kid. She said,

"You ran away from you Daddy at the zoo remember? He was mad and still is. That's why he is not looking for you." Joe suddenly went hysterical, screaming,

"NO! Frank will get daddy and mommy to save me!"

"No, Frank left you, remember? He left you to get caught."

"No, Frankie didn't."

"Yes, he did. Your Daddy isn't looking for you because he hates you. He doesn't love you."

"HE LOVES ME, I KNOW HE DOES!"

"Then if he loves you, why hasn't he came for you yet?"

"No, he… he…. He does love me." Joe seemed less sure of himself.

"Your mommy doesn't love you either. She doesn't want to find you. They don't love you."

"They, they don't love me?" Joe asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"No, Frank doesn't either. That's why he left you. Nobody loves you. You are a mistake."

"I'm…. I'm a mistake?"

"Yes, that's why you deserve this." Nicki brought the knife up to Joe's face. Joe didn't resist. She started at the corner of his right eye, and went all the way to his chin, cutting deep. She wanted him to scar. Joe whimpered, still not fighting back. Nicki asked,

"Do your mommy and daddy love you?" Joe said nothing. She dug the knife deeper. Joe cried out in pain. Nicki asked him again,

"Do your mommy and daddy love you?" Joe whimpered then hung his head and said,

"No."

"Why don't they love you?"

"I'm a mistake."

"Does Frank love you?" At this Joe lifted his head his eyes hopeful.

"Yes?" He asked it, not stated it.

"No, he left you. He doesn't love you. You're a mistake." A lone tear traveled down Joe's cheek. Nicki asked again,

"Does Frank love you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm a mistake." Nicki grinned and dropped Joe to the ground, then chained him to the wall. She walked out of the room looking back to the shell of the boy she had originally met.

000

Fenton's happy reunion with Frank only lasted a couple minuets, before he asked with urgency,

"Frank, do you know where Joe is?" Frank nodded and said,

"I don't know if he is still in the woods or not, but I know where the house is. Kind of. I was running fast and don't really remember." Fenton nodded grimly, then stood up and got out his phone, calling Chief Collig, telling what had happened. After he hung up, he kneeled down to Frank's level and told him,

"Go see your mom until Collig gets here. Then after, do you think you can get us at least close to the house?" Frank nodded, then went to Laura and climbed up on the bed. Laura smiled at her son, then asked, noticing that he was more withdrawn than normal, under the circumstances it was understandable, but Laura still had to ask him,

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Frank looked at her. A tear traveled down his cheek.

"Mommy they hurt him. They hurt him bad. I couldn't stop them. They just kept hitting him. I wanted to tell him it would be okay, like you tell us when we are scared, but I was also scared too."

Frank's words were cut off when he started to cry. He curled up carefully next to his mom, making sure not hurt her, and Laura squeezed her oldest son close to her. This continued until Fenton burst into the room and asked for Frank. Laura saw Frank's face go from sadness, to determination. Laura knew that Frank would show Fenton where Joe was. She felt a small glimmer of hope in her chest.

000

Collig sat in his police cruiser as Fenton and Frank burst out of the hospital doors. Fenton got in the passenger seat, placing Frank on his lap. Collig looked at him skeptically. That wasn't legal. Fenton gave Collig a look that told him Frank was going to be sitting on his lap no matter what he said. Collig nodded and drove to the spot where Drew Nance told him he spotted Frank. They got out and Fenton placed Frank on the ground, when Fenton phone started ringing. He answered it thinking it was the doctor about Laura or something.

" _Ah, Fenton Hello,"_ Said a voice from the other end. Fenton switched it onto speaker.

"Who is this?!"

" _No need to get formal. We just want you to know that your son is okay. Your_ other _son I can't say the same for, but-"_ Fenton hung up the call and flung his phone as far as he could. Collig stared at him then asked,

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't what they have to say. Frank show me where the house is." Frank nodded and began leading them through the forest.

000

Charlie's jaw dropped when Fenton hung up the phone. " _no matter,_ " he thought, _"We will be out of here soon."_

Ryan broke his thoughts by asking,

"What car are we talking the brat in?"

"The pick-up truck."

"Okay, I'll go get it ready for him."

Charlie nodded and sighed. He walked into the house and was greeted by a grinning Nicki with a bloody knife. Charlie raised his eyebrows a bit at her, but other than that did nothing. He would let Nicki do what she wanted with the kid, as long as she didn't kill him. He walked into the kitchen smiling. His smile vanished when he heard a voice shouting,

"POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Charlie realized that the Frank kid had made it home and told his parents where his brother was. Nicki ran into the kitchen and asked Charlie,

"What do we do?!" Charlie was just about to say something, when the door was kicked down. Two men with guns drawn came running in, and one yelled,

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

Charlie raised his hands over his head, but then recognizing Fenton told him,

"He put up a good fight you know. He kept yelling and screaming. Because of that we made his death a slow and painful one." Fenton's grip tightened on his gun but said nothing. He would not believe that his son was dead. Collig asked,

"Where is the girl? Frank said there was a girl. WHERE IS SHE?" Charlie smiled and said,

"Don't I have the right to remain silent?" Just as he said that Nicki came up the stairs, gun drawn.

"Put the gun down, kid. We don't want to have to hurt you." Fenton told her. Nicki grinned then said,

"Actually, I think you do! Who wouldn't after we kidnapped their son-"

Her words were cut off as a gunshot sounded, and Nicki yelped in pain, dropping her gun. The bullet that had come from Collig's gun had just gone through her arm. Collig and Fenton immediately cuffed them and led them to the police car. Frank, seeing Nicki being taken to the car, ran up to Fenton saying,

"Daddy, she isn't bad! She is being forced to work for him!" Fenton frowned, looking at Nicki who looked at Frank sadly. She leaned a little closer to him and WHAM! she kicked Frank, who cried out in pain. Fenton shoved her to the ground. Nicki smiled at Fenton and said,

"Your son is very gullible."

"SHUT UP!" Fenton roared. He lifted her to her feet and shoved her into the back of the police car. He slammed the door shut, locking it. He did a quick check on Frank who had only gotten a hurt arm from her kick. Fenton ran into the house, with Collig right on heals.

"JOE!" He yelled running upstairs. Nothing. Collig went through the 1st floor and shouted,

"No Joe here!" Fenton's eyes widened as he realized that Joe was in the basement. He shouted to Collig then ran into the basement. Fenton had to resist the urge to puke when he saw his son. He had a nasty bruise on his head, he was shirtless, with tons of bruises on his chest and back. He was chained to the wall. On his face was a cut that looked fairly new, blood stained his cheek. But what worried Fenton most was the way Joe was just staring straight ahead, his eyes dull and unfocused. Fenton ran up to him and said in a soft voice,

"Joe? Joe, its daddy." There was no response or recognition. Fenton realized his son was whispering something quietly to himself. Fenton leaned close to hear what he was saying. What he heard chilled his bones, and made his hate the kidnappers just a little bit more. Joe was repeating this phrase over and over to himself,

"They don't love me. I'm a mistake."

000

 **YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 ***Angry mob of fanfiction readers start screaming with anger***

 **IM SOORRRY! I HATE MYSELF TOO FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL GET BETTER THOUGH! I PROMISE!**

 **At least he was rescued!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Leave a review to yell and scream at me if you want.**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello there! How is your day going? Hopefully good!**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed!**

 **If I owned the Hardy Boys I would be in Hawaii counting my millions, not writing fanfiction.**

 **000**

Laura listened to the steady beep of the heartrate machine next to her. It was a way to get her mind off of what was happening in the real world. It had been over two hours and there had still been nothing from Fenton. She wanted, _needed_ , her baby to be okay. She had been overjoyed when Frank had shown up, but both of her boys made her complete, and without Joe, she would always have a piece of her missing. Laura's last thought was, _please bring my baby home, Fenton,_ before she drifted off to sleep in her uncomfortable hospital bed.

000

Fenton wasn't sure what was wrong with Joe, but before anything, he needed to get his son out of his chains. _Those monsters,_ Fenton thought to himself as he started working on the chain on Joe's right arm, calling for Collig to help him, _What did they do to my baby?_ Collig came running down the stairs, and when he reached Joe and Fenton, asked,

"Oh my god, what did they do?" Fenton replied with a sad voice,

"I don't know. He isn't responding to me though, and he is obviously hurt." Fenton let out a cry of frustration.

"Dang it! I can't get the chains off!" Collig put a hand on Fenton's shoulder said,

"Its okay, the paramedics will get them off. Calm down, okay?"

"Okay." Fenton stopped trying to get the chains off and once again tried to get his sons attention.

"Joe? Joe, listen to me. We found you. You're safe!" Joe was staring at Fenton now, but had no recognition in his eyes, and Fenton wasn't sure if he could hear him.

"Joe, answer me, are you okay?" Nothing. Fenton heard his son whisper the horrible sentence again to himself.

"They don't love me. I'm a mistake." Fenton gently put his hands under his sons chin and tilted his head so he was looking into his eyes. Fenton said in a strong yet soft voice,

"You are no mistake. I don't know who you mean when you say 'they' but if you are talking about the kidnappers, you are right. If you are talking about… me…. or your mom, or Frank, that's…. its not true. We love you." Joe didn't say anything, but he squealed in terror and pulled away from Fenton, and started crying. Fenton felt something wet on his own cheek and he realized that he also was crying. He looked at his son who was usually full of bubbly happiness and was not afraid of anything, and thought that even inanimate objects loved him. Whatever had happened in the couple days that Joe had been here, it had been bad. Fenton sat kneeled on the floor, even after the paramedics had come, given Joe a sedative, because Joe had started screaming when they approached him, and took him away to the hospital to get his wounds checked out. It wasn't until Collig came downstairs and let the still in shock Fenton upstairs and into the police car with Frank that he came to his senses. On the way to the hospital, Fenton had taken Frank into his arms, hugged him, and cried.

000

Laura awaked to the sound of her door opening. It was Fenton and Frank. Laura sat up wincing in pain from her not yet healed injuries.

"Joe?" she asked frantically. Fenton gave her a small smile and said,

"He's alive. He's in surgery now. Apparently he had a couple broken ribs so they are fixing those. But Laura, he didn't respond to me and was scared of me just touching him." Fenton pretty much collapsed in the chair by Laura's bed. Laura squeezed Fenton's hand. This was hard for both of them. Frank came up, and asked in a small voice,

"Will Joe be ok?"

"Yes," a voice from the doorway answered. All three of them looked to see the doctor standing there. "He will be fine, physically. The worst damage done was probably his two broken ribs, which have been rapped. He will need to limit motion with that, though, so they can heal properly. He also received many bruises across his body, which will heal in time. His face received a nasty cut, we think it was from a knife, it will heal, but it most definitely will leave a scar." Fenton nodded but then asked,

"You said he would be fine physically, what does that mean?"

"It means his body will heal, but emotionally and mentally, I don't know what they did to him." The doctor's phone beeped, and he excused himself.

Fenton felt like his heart had been torn to pieces. If those monsters messed with his little boy's head, he would really be in trouble. Frank crawled up onto Fenton's lap and promptly fell asleep. Fenton looked at his son and wished he could do the same.

000

Joe awoke to voices around him. _Where am I?_ He asked himself. He opened his eyes up a crack to see a face staring down at him. He recognized the face, but he couldn't put a name to it. The person above him spoke.

"Joe? Joe, are you awake?" Joe realized who this man was. This was his Dad! _Daddy found me!_ Joe thought excitedly. Then he remembered what Nicki had said.

" _They don't love you, they left you here. You are a mistake."_ Joe thought about what she had said. _They love me right?_ Joe asked himself. A voice in his brain answered, _of course they don't love you, why would they? You're a mistake!_ Joe could hear voices above his telling him to stay awake, but he just couldn't fight the sleepiness. He drifted back into blackness.

000

Fenton watched his son face as he woke up. The first emotion was panic, then joy, then sadness and despair. He saw Joe's eyes start to close and said to Joe,

"No, baby don't fall asleep!" But it was too late, Joe had already drifted off.

The next time Joe awakened, Fenton was sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed. He saw Joe's eyes flutter open. Fenton stood up, went to the bed and asked,

"Hey, baby boy, how ya doing?" Joe looked to him, then looked away, saying nothing. Fenton asked him again,

"Joe, how are you?" This time Joe looked at his Father and said,

"I'm sorry daddy," Fenton's eyes widened in surprise at what his child had said. He quickly asked,

"Why are you sorry, Joe?"

"Cuz I'm a mistake." Fenton's eyes went wide with horror! Those evil people had convinced Joe that he was a mistake! Joe continued saying,

"I'm sorry that I'm a mistake. I get why you wouldn't want to love me." Fenton bent down close to Joe and said,

"Whatever they told you, they were lying. I love you Joe, you are the most wonderful little boy. You are no mistake." Joe's eyes glimmered with hope.

"Really?"

"Yes, really,"

"But Frankie left me cuz he didn't want me and you let the man kidnap me."

"WHAT?! No Frank would never leave you! He went to the police station to try to find you! And Joe, I did NOT let you be kidnapped. I would never want that to happen to my perfect little boy that I love."

"Really?"

"Yes." Joe looked his father in the eyes. All he saw was love. Fenton looked his son in the eyes and saw that he had believed him this time.

"I love you daddy," Joe said to Fenton.

"I love you too, Joe." And with those comforting words Joe fell asleep once again.

000

Frank came in the room a couple minutes after Fenton had left. Frank was about to leave because he saw his brother was asleep, but heard a voice saying,

"Frank?" Frank rushed to the side of his brothers bed and said,

"Joe!" Joe looked at him and asked,

"So you didn't leave me behind in the woods?"

"Of course not! You're my brother! I would never leave you!"

"So, you still love me?"

"Yup. Always." Joe smiled and asked,

"Shake on it?" Frank laughed and held out his hand. Joe shook it.

000

Laura was allowed to be wheeled in a wheelchair to go see Joe. When she saw him she immidialtley rolled over to him and said,

"Oh, poor Baby, what did they do to you?" Joe didn't answer that question, instead he asked a question of his own.

"Do you love me?"

Laura nodded and said,

"Of course baby, you're amazing and I will always love you." Joe smiled and reached out his hand. Laura took it and gently squeezed it. As Joe fell asleep, she whispered one last thing to him.

"Love you, baby boy."

000

 **THE END!**

 **I hope you enjoyed my ending!**

 **Review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

 **I am working on another story where the boys are in their teens.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


End file.
